


A Serious Problem

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki has strange feelings towards Kirishima that he thinks is caused by irritation. He tries to find ways to make Kirishima break his stoic expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Wai! I really like all of the fanfics here! May I request something? Some fanfic SaeKiri with Seme!Saeki? If you don't like it, that's fine... 
> 
> Admin Notes: Sorry this took a while, Anon! It’s a bit of new territory for me, so Saeki and Kirishima are both a little out of character. I hope you still like it, though! -Admin Hirahara

It was a rather frustrating predicament Saeki found himself in whenever Kirishima was involved. Not that the actual azure eyed escort was frustrating. No, this was a problem entirely caused from Saeki and things he didn’t fully understand. It started a rather long time ago, now that the icy eyed escort thought about it. After receiving another report to hand off to the swordsman, Saeki had crashed face first into the slightly taller man. Both of them had fallen to the ground, since the light haired escort really wasn’t paying much attention and was in a hurry. Somehow, he ended up on top of Kirishima, his two hands on either side of him as he braced the fall.

But the problem wasn’t that he had so clumsily tripped and caused the situation. The problem laid in the fact that Saeki, for a moment, wanted to stay like that, with Kirishima pinned under him. He couldn’t really describe the feeling properly, and it had overtaken him to the point that Kirishima had repeated three times for Saeki to please get off of him. He probably should have heard it the first time, had he been in the right state of mind.

After that, Saeki had multiple other encounters with Kirishima, usually resulting in the same feeling. The one time he and the azure eyed escort were alone in the study, for example. Saeki had been telling Kirishima about something he had encountered on a mission, while the other was half focused on reading a book. Saeki had stopped talking when he realized that the taller escort was only half paying attention to him, and he had wanted to simply pull the book from his hands and toss it aside so that Kirishima would have no choice but to focus on him, and him alone.

“There must be something wrong with me,” Saeki complained to Tagami when the two had a day off together. Tagami had been trying to sleep in the training room while Saeki continued shooting at a target to the point that it looked like Swiss cheese. “Or maybe there’s actually something irritating about Kirishima I’ve only just detected.” Tagami was trying his best to ignore Saeki, which wasn’t working because the light haired escort was ranting the amber eyed escort’s ear off.

“Maybe it’s his face,” Tagami suggested, trying to get the other to shut up for a minute. The idea made Saeki stop shooting the target for a while. “Maybe you’re just irritated by his face, but you never realized it because you never got a close up look at it.” Saeki gave the thought some interest. Okay, I’ll humor this suggestion, he told himself. The agitated shooting turned into an agitated pacing as now he was trying to figure out why Kirishima’s face would be bothering him so much all of a sudden. Tagami took this time to secretly sneak away, before Saeki realized that it was probably not the actual caused and continued his rant.

“That’s it!” Saeki concluded, hitting his fist to the palm of his hand. “It must be because he has such an emotionless face!” He wanted to thank Tagami for his great deduction, but seeing as how the escort had absconded, he was left alone to talk to himself about his problem. “It would be nice if he made some other face…” Saeki said out loud. A cute, blushing face, maybe… With the feeling finally pinned down to a specific feature, Saeki could relax a little better. Still, he couldn’t put the subject to rest, and tried to find a solution for himself.

—

A few days after diatribe, Saeki found himself and the azure eyed escort walking to the restaurant owned by Kirika together. Before that, the two had been out on separate missions, and Kirishima suggested getting lunch before they had to go off on their new tasks. Presently, the taller escort was looking ahead, while Saeki continuously eyed the other from time to time. The feeling he kept experiencing was relentless, and the shorter knew that he had to do something to satisfy it soon.

“You’ve been acting strangely lately,” Kirishima said, finally slowing to a stop. They were just before the turn onto the restaurant street, Kirishima looking at Saeki with some concern. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes?” Saeki blurted out before changing his mind. “No! I mean, not everything is alright! Dammit!” The icy eyed man uncharacteristically yelled, throwing his arms up. “I’ve had this feeling whenever I’m around, and I can’t shake it no matter what!” It was time to settle this thing, once and for all. In one swift movement, Saeki step forward and grabbed Kirishima’s wrists with both hands, pushing him back until the taller was up against the wall. Their faces were about an inch apart.

“Saeki…?” Kirishima asked with a hint of worry in his voice. The light haired escort chose to ignore the call, forcing a kiss upon the azure eyed escort’s lips. It lasted a long time (neither was keeping track), and when Saeki finally broke off, they were both gasping for air. When the icy eyed escort finally realized what he had done, he was extremely surprised by what he had done. Ready to apologize immediately, Saeki looked up to face Kirishima. He was met with a face he had never seen before. A tint of pink lay across the dark haired escort’s face, his eyes wide in shock. His mouth opened and closed, as if he was going to say something but changed his mind.

The face was rather cute, and it made Saeki smirk a little. “Saeki? If you don’t… let go, we probably won’t have time to have lunch…” Kirishima mumbled, looking away in order to hide his embarassment. Finding this situation amusing, Saeki just smirked more and tightened his grip.

Leaning closer to the point where Kirishima could feel Saeki’s breath, the latter whispered “that’s fine,” before going in for another kiss.

—

None of the other escorts could tell exactly what was different upon Kirishima and Saeki’s return from their lunch break, but the icy eyed escort seemed much happier and pleasant, and it looked like the azure eyed escort was actually feeling nervous about something.


End file.
